The Monster of the Everfree Forest
by DeluxeMagnum69
Summary: Darkness. Pain. Suffering. That's all I felt when I found myself in a middle of a dark forest. And this forest became my home due to what I become. I turned into something horrible. I became a monster. And I need to hide myself inside the forest so that no one will get hurt. Even if it takes eternity. Rated T for blood, language and the possibility of sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: I'm a Monster

**The Monster of the Everfree Forest**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I'm a Monster**

* * *

**?**

**Unknown Forest**

The pure darkness enveloped around me as I found myself in it. I have no idea where I am. The darkness lifted as soon as it came, putting me in a position of sheer confusion. Rubbing my head, I looked up and saw a tall tree towering before me.

"A... a forest..." I softly whispered as I stood up.

On both my feet, I noticed that I was pretty tall of what I thought I remembered. More trees lined up in bundles as the groves of trees continued on in the glory of nature. I looked up and saw the beautiful full moon beaming it's majestic rays around me, representing me like I was new life.

My previous life of what I thought was now cleared from my mind. No worries. I could always start a new. Or at least I thought...

The long legs of my body supported me to stride nearby trees in the hope of finding any civilization. With my fingers grasping around the branches around the trees, I noticed they were white.

Pale white.

I started to slowly panic, beginning to touch my body. I felt and saw that I had a long and thin torso.

"Nothing odd in that..." I thought as I looked at my legs.

It seemed to be black formal pants that I was wearing. Was I a high society guy or just a bloke that just happened to wear a suit?

A suit...

I looked down at my chest to see a white dress shirt along with a black jacket. Between all that was a white tie.

"A white tie? Who wears a white tie?"

I looked down at the plain white tie in curiosity. I had a feeling that there weren't many pure white ties.

And all of the sudden, I felt my head crack open.

"URGH!" I grunted out in pain as a word echoed throughout my mind.

_Slender..._

I continued to scream out in pain as I collapsed on the ground, sweating furiously as I wiped it away with my fingers.

_Man..._

My pale white fingers were now in the scary shade of crimson. Blood. I frantically took my hand and placed it where my nose and eyes were... _would be_.

The slender fingers upon my hand felt a groove where my eyes would've been and along with the curve of my nose. Near my eyes, liquid continued to slowly drip like water from a faucet. The cold blood that represented tears. I slowly and silently wept as I got on my knees as I knew what I become.

I was Slenderman. A monster that roams the forest.

"I-I'm a human!" I tried to say to reassure myself.

But a growl from the trees interrupted my weeping as more than just a pair of green eyes began to circle. Wolves made of wood and material of the forest began advance towards me as I looked around.

I was trapped.

"Timberwolves..." I thought, putting my head down in sorrow.

But how did I remember that?

Did I remember anything before I was in the forest?

Questions like that continued in my mind with my fists starting to form a fist. The timberwolves roared, baring their sharp teeth towards me.

I wasn't scared at all. Instead... I felt anger.

"STAY AWAY!" I bellowed in a powerful dark tone my back started to squirm black tentacles.

The tentacles on my back were the pure darkness and evil of what I was. With a battle cry, I attacked the timberwolves. A long tentacle on my back impaled a wolf that was roaring; through it's mouth, piercing throughout the whole body. The pieces of the wood disintegrated as a dark aura started to envelop around me.

"FEEL THE MIGHT OF THE SHADOWS!" I yelled as my head started to crack as I killed another timberwolf.

Blood from my eyes started to gush out, streaming down my face as rage took a hold of me. I couldn't remember who I was before. _What_ I was before.

I used two of my many tentacles to get a hold of a timberwolf and snapped it in half as it whimpered in my hold. I didn't fucking care if these things pleaded.

It was their problem.

A horrifying snapped continued as the timberwolf I killed made a horrifying wailing sound. It seemed to fuel the other words another meaning to fight - to avenge their fallen.

Four wolves attacked at the same time, their teeth bared and their paws out. Four of my tentacles were ready as soon as the wolves made a move.

"AH-HA-AHAHAHAHAHA!" I screeched in laughter as I slaughtered the wolves.

The four wolves' head were instantly shattered as their bodies started to fade into the realm of darkness. This power was amazing. The darkness lives!

The blood on my face started to form my facial forms for me. My eyes, made in blood showed an insane look as my mouth curved into the most creepiest smile an insane killer would ever make.

"DIE!" I screamed as I continued to attack.

My tentacles penetrated into the hearts of many timberwolves; ending their pathetic lives. Wood bent and were crushed into pulp as I continued my bloodthirsty rampage.

A wolf then howled, guessing it was a sign of retreat.

"HEY, I COME BACK LITTLE ONES!" my creepy voice screamed at the top of it's lungs, "LET'S PLAY A LITTLE BIT MORE!"

Even with the retreat, my tentacles were fast enough to slaughter the timberwolves easily. Picking them off by one by one, my voice started to laugh and crackle even louder than ever before.

"AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed as the ashes of the timberwolves were beside me. "SUCH WEAK-urk!"

I grasped for my heart as the face I now had started to drip away. The blood all from my face tainted my dress shirt, but all the red that was on my face began to get absorbed by my white tie. The once white tie was now a light red.

My mind began to clear as the wolves howled in sorrow in the distance. I kneeled down on the forest floor for a very long time before I heard a voice.

"What was that?..." a voice came from the woods,

I had my long fingers around my face, hoping it would hide me of what I was.

"Who- my the gods..." the voice said, dropping to a whisper.

I looked up and turned to see a four-legged creature, a stallion looking straight at me. The pony had a caramel coat with a blackish mane with scared eyes. He had just placed a small lantern down, a small candle slowly dripping wax licked it's flames as the stallion continued to stare. In full armor and a weapon by his side, he placed it down.

"Sir, are you fine?" the pony asked, looking at me.

I stared back, no words coming out of my non-existent mouth.

"St-st-a..." I managed to mumble.

"Er, what was that?" the pony asked, starting to approach me hoof by hoof.

I heard each hoof click step by step as I started to shake.

"I said..." I began to say.

"STAY AWAY!" I bellowed

The tentacles on my back reappeared as the insane blood face did the same. Unfortunately, that was the last thing the pony ever saw.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

**The Everfree Forest**

Somehow in the back of my mind, I knew this forest's name. It's such a weird thing. Was I a pony? Human? I wonder even how I got the word 'human' and 'pony' together.

I blended with the shadows perfectly as I tried to control myself of what I had done. I leaned against a tall tree with a gentle stream flowing by, easing me down. I stared at my pale white hands, seeing not even a drop of blood anywhere. The red tie seemed to soak in each thing I slay. The memory of the pony I had killed earlier lingered in my mind as I tried to comprehend of why I did that.

Why did I do that? Why am I not freaking out when I killed somepony?

He was just asking me if I was fine. But I lost control of trying to contain it. Celestia knows wha-Celestia? The name shot through my mind as my empty head was now slowly leaking out answers.

It was Equestria where I was in. Everything was coming together very slowly. Slowly, but surely.

"I can ask if she can help!" I said as the sun began to creep through some of the leaves from the trees.

The vast canopy of the trees was clustered very tightly that sometimes no sunlight could get through. But I shook my head to realize that it would be a bad idea.

Where was Canterlot? Even if I ventured out, who would help me? Even if I accepted it, I would kill them. I couldn't do anything...

"Where's Mel?" a voice with authority asked as I was coping of what to do next.

It seemed to be more than a whole bunch of ponies

"I don't have a clue sir." a young voice replied. "He said he was just doing rounds."

"Does the idiot even know that he shouldn't just venture out in the Everfree Forest?" the voice asked again. "We haven't even mapped this place!"

"Should we, sir?" the young stallion asked as I got curious to know who the ponies were.

I stealthily scaled the trees and morphed with the shadows, getting closer and closer each second.

"And this forest is just marvelous!" the proud voice exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to object, but this is just for locating iron, right sir?"

"In the name of our King, yes." the superior voice answered.

"King?" I thought. "Where's Celestia?"

"This is the 'Iron Age'." the superior voice stated. "How about that?"

Many voices murmured in agreement as I looked between the branches of trees. A huge convey of heavy armored stallions moved in unison as other ponies that seemed to be workers stuck with them.

I soon came to realize that I was in the 'Middle Ages' of Equestria. How did the hell do I know this information?

With that in mind, I grunted in sheer frustration.

"What was that?" a stallion in armor asked, looking around the direction I was hiding.

"I-I heard it too..."

"Show yourself!" a stallion said, drawing his bow and arrow with magic. "We are armed!"

As soon as he said that, I felt myself going into a bloodthirsty rampage again. Such unintelligent creatures! I had the power of shadows!

I had to control myself and not interfere with the passer-bys. As the blood dripped from my eyes, I brought myself to at least warn them before it was too late.

"BE WARNED! HEAD BACK BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" I said with my voice dark as the darkness. "BEWARE!"

I felt the tentacles from my back sprouting up, twitching to kill.

_Slender...man..._

"Si-sir... What is your command?" a soldier asked uneasily to his higher officer.

"We retreat." the officer said grimly. "It's better if we go..."

He then turned around - turning the entire convey around with him. I felt myself getting worse and worse every second. I wanted to kill them.

I laughed silently to myself and restrained myself from attacking. My body wanted to just crush their heads and play with their guts.

"Heh... I'll pierce their chest cavity and play with their bloody eyeballs!" I crackled silently as the blood went to a darker color on my face.

_"Let me at them!"_

_"No!"_ I thought, yelling at the insane voice in my mind.

_"Oh, why not?..."_ the voice asked creepily. _"Don't you just want to play with their bony spine?"_

I shuddered to keep that image out of my mind.

_"Don't shudder on me! I know that we want to!"_

_"We?"_ I asked.

_"Let's play with the things the forest has to over us..."_ the voice cackled. _"Slenderman..."_

* * *

**A long time later...**

**The Everfree Forest**

"It was said that about a thousand years ago, Sir Dracus heard a voice that warned them not to go out any farther." a mare said, wearing an outfit that 'perfectly' suited the environment. "Darling... should we go back?"

A white coated mare wearing a somewhat bulky dress with blue eyes looked worryingly around her as her husband, a caramel coated stallion unicorn looked curiously around.

"Pish posh!" a stallion's voice answered. "He was probably crazy in the head when he heard that! Besides, do you actually trust the books?"

" 'Trusting' the books led us this far in the Everfree Forest, darling!" the mare answered, looking uneasily around her.

"And that is fantastic!" the stallion answered as his horn lit up to roll up a map. "My _very_ great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather went on to a little expedition here _with_ Sir Dracus! His name was 'Caramel' but was called 'Mel'. It was said he was never heard of again _after_ the voice warned them!"

"Isn't that a good reason to go back?" the mare asked, looking back at the direction she came from. "Our carriage could be stolen, darling! Or even worse-"

" 'Stolen'?! We have good ole' Bucky and Woody watching them!"

"Aren't they your toys?"

"Exactly!"

The mare face hooved herself as a shadow swept behind her.

"Di-did you feel that, darling?" the white mare asked, walking closer to her husband. "I felt something!"

"And all I feel is your hoof on my rump, darling!" the stallion said as he unrolled the map.

"I-I'm not touching your rump..." the mare said very uneasily as the stallion's started to stutter.

"T-t-th-the-then wh-who's..." the stallion said as he turned around.

There was nothing the the place on the stallion's rear. In fact, the feeling of a hoof was gone. Only silence replied their suspicions.

"Darling..." the mare asked quietly.

"We need to go back." the stallion said, turning his head around to her wife. "Now."

A tall slender figure suddenly manifested slowly in front of the stallion, revealing itself.

"Eek!" the mare screamed, backing away.

She tripped and landed on the ground, ruining her dress. The terrified stallion could see the horror in his wife's eyes and couldn't bear himself to look and see what was in front of him.

"Hey..." a ghastly voice whispered. "Turn around or I'll kill you..."

The stallion was clearly terrified and shook and sweat as he slowly rotated his head. Now looking in front of him, there was nothing there. _Anymore..._

"D-Darling, did you see that?" the mare asked as she got up.

Her dress was a little bit torn as she struggled to get to her husband's sides.

"Yes, yes I did my love..." the stallion said, sighing. "Let's go."

She nodded and followed hastily behind her husband so they wouldn't get separated of what the _thing_was. They would just back to their carriage and everything would be fine.

"Darling, you know what the time is?" the stallion asked as his hooves and body made a passageway for this wife.

"A little half-past six..." the mare answered.

The two ponies looked up to see darkness now filling the sky above the leaves of the thick forest. In the darkness _with_ the creature was the last thing they wanted. And in the trees not far away, a slender looking figure with a red tie watched them.

The stallion started to move faster as his wife caught up in his pace. The sunlight began to fade away, leaving the couple with the choice to light a candle. The evening swept in immediately in the dark forest, making it much darker than before.

"Almost there, my love." the stallion said with the candle in his aura of magic. "Almost there..."

The mare was breathing a little bit heavily with her dress dragging behind her. Looking back, the mare saw a tall figure, looking at them from the distance.

"T-the thing's following us, darling!" the mare exclaimed.

The wind breezed past the couple as the figure in the distance got closer and closer with each look.

"There!" the stallion said. "It's there!"

A decently sized darkened carriage sat at the foot of the forest untouched.

"Do you think they're alright?" the mare asked.

"Yes, they are!" the stallion said as the small lamp he was holding shattered on the ground . "Quick! Get in!"

The mare scrambled inside the carriage as the stallion tried to hook himself to the cart. But from the corner of his eyes, he saw a figure advancing towards him and his wife.

A tall figure that seemed to have no emotions struck fear into the heart of the stallion. It seemed to wear a suit with a dark force around it. Unable to make a get-away, he quickly scrambled into the car to hopefully hide.

"D-did it see us?" the mare asked, trembling as a tear began to fall from her eyes.

She got a handkerchief and wiped her eyes and clutched her husband.

"E-everything will be fine, my love." the stallion said with a breaking voice. "I promise you, my love..."

"Hiding... Are we?" the ghastly voice asked.

A large thundering sound was right outside the carriage as the creature stomped and stalked. The mare and stallion hugged each other tightly as the creature continued to talk.

"Where to kill... to kill... kill..." the creature said softly as it's steps were around the cart. "Kill..."

Silence of the night suddenly crept in. No steps or the voice were heard anymore.

"KILL!" a voice loudly said as a part of the carriage collapsed.

***CRACK***

A huge section of the carriage broke apart of the creature was now inside the cart. The mare and stallion began to stream tears down their eyes as the creature had bloodthirsty eyes made of blood.

"By the gods!" the mare exclaimed as she wept into her husband's shoulder.

"Take them and run my love!" the stallion said, stepping towards the monstrous creature.

The tentacles from the back of the creatures squirmed menacingly as the stallion boldly put himself between his wife and the creature.

"How heroic of you..." the creature snarled with a smile. "Sadly, she's going to watch you die..."

"Darling! No!" the mare screamed.

"Stay back!" the stallion yelled as tears fell from his eyes.

"DIE!" the creature roared, it's tentacles ready to pierce the stallion and rip him apart.

But a cry from around the mare stopped the creature immediately as only the cries were heard. The tentacles from the creature were only inches away from the stallion's face.

The creature stopped and looked towards the crying mare, clutching two things in her hooves. She began to whisper a small song as the tears dripped from her eyes.

"What are those?" the creature asked softly, pointing towards the mare.

"Th-they're my children!" the stallion said, bowing down before the pale creature. "Please take me instead of my wife and children! I beg of you!"

The suited creature looked curiously towards the crying foals clutched in the hooves of the mare.

"It's fine darlings, everything is going to be fine..." she said softly to the two foals.

The cries of the foals seemed to have an effect on the heart of the creature. The creature grunted and it's head slowly began to crack.

"Remember this..." it said, looking down at the stallion. "I am Slenderman, the _Monster_ of the Everfree Forest!"

The stallion looked up at the pale bloodied pace of the creature, staring right at him.

"Leave... And _never_ come back..." Slenderman said coldly.

In an instant, the carriage darkened and was repaired. The creature - Slenderman was no where to be seen.

"Bless Celestia..." the mare whispered as the cries of the foals continued.

She kissed the heads of her children as her husband joined her. Deep in the forest, Slenderman was in the darkness, trying to comfort himself. He had almost killed a family.

A single drop of red blood left from his eyes as he was softly crying.

"I'm a monster..." he said, clutching his face. "I should _never_ exist..."

* * *

Slenderman watched the seasons go by and see ponies wander sometimes into the forest. Giving warnings to stay away, many ponies backed out and never set a hoof in the forest again. However, others were stubborn and triggered Slenderman's bloodlust.

The ones that went in were never seen again.

Time went on very quickly for the Monster of the Everfree forest. In fact, Slendermen just wanted to hide and end himself. One time, he tried to kill himself but would regenerate immediately. There was no such luck in that. Time didn't mean much to Slenderman. As the ponies started to stay away from the Everfree Forest, there wasn't anypony coming at all now. Only the animals of the forest that learned to stay away.

_Slenderman would have to wait._

_Wait._

_Wait for eternity._

_Forever..._

However...

During one fateful day...

Slenderman sighed as he looked out of the beautiful Everfree Forest he called home. His body yearned for blood but was contained due to many years of self-control. It should've been at least more than a thousand years of practice for him. Still, he was afraid he could lose it and massacre innocent ponies.

It was for the best if he hid. No pony deserved to get killed by his hands.

'Closing' his eyes in the trees above, a loud sound of chatter broke his concentration as his head turned towards the origin of the noise.

"What's that?" Slenderman thought as he scaled down from the trees.

"Now ya'll heard about the story about the Everfree Forest?" a voice with southern accent asked.

_"A herd of killing..."_ a voice said inside Slenderman's head. _"Go out and slaughter them all!"_

Slenderman shook his head and canceled the voice out from his head. Due to more than a thousand years of containing it, he could easily ignore the voice.

"Now, a long time ago, there was a couple that went into these forests!" the voice continued.

Slenderman went near to the edge of the Everfree Forest and looked out. A huge wagon full of ponies in ragged clothes walked on as the pony, a mare, continued with the story.

"There was a creature, a monster that chased them out of the forest!"

"Should I warn them?" Slenderman asked himself as he prepared to call out to them.

"A giant timberwolf attacked them and they barely escaped with their lives!" the mare said.

But Slenderman immediately stopped as the voice sounded very familiar.

Slenderman looked out and saw a pony with a green coat with a platinum blonde hair talking.

"Now, Granny Smith, there are timberwolves in the forest, but I don't know about giant ones!" a stallion's voice said.

"Just don't get yur' imagination fool ya'!" a mare's voice said. "Just look at this place! Thank Celestia she's giving us these parts!"

"I know, Mum' and Pa', but there can actually be giant timberwolves!" the young mare, Granny Smith said. "Just like in the stories!"

"Well, stories are stories, but don't go out in the night in the forest." Granny Smith's mother said. "Ya' know how dangerous it is!"

"Yes, Mum'."

"This looks like a good spot!" Granny Smith's father announced as the wagon came to a halt.

They were in the middle of an field with trees around their sides. It was a perfect place.

"Now lets hop to it, Apples!" the father said. "We need to be finished by sundown!"

The name 'Granny Smith' blew Slenderman's mind. An event in the future of 'Ponyville' was now a huge stamp. He was now in the area when Granny Smith and her family settled in the Everfree Forest.

He decided not to give a warning as he slowly watched the family begin to unpack their things.

* * *

As Granny Smith were working on the house, she was trying to hammer in a nail on a wooden board. With her back turned, Slenderman helped her out by pushing in the nail as she got the hammer. The nail slid in silently as Slenderman's tentacles easily pushed it in. With the hammer in her mouth, she had a dumbfounded look on her face as the nail she had placed was now gone.

"Granny Smith! Working hard or hardly working?" her father asked.

"Working hard, pops!" Granny Smith said with her gritted teeth on the hammer.

"Ya' want to help your mum' out then?" her father asked. "It looked like she needs help!"

Granny Smith nodded and spat out the hammer. Her father then picked up the hammer to finish her daughter's work. But as he looked up, he could see the whole side of the houses boarded up top to bottom.

With a shocked face, he looked towards Granny Smith.

However, far in the forest, Slenderman softly chuckled at his handiwork.

* * *

"Soup's on everypony!" Granny Smith's mother said.

Inside the finished house, Granny Smith and her siblings zipped to the table quickly to get their meal.

"Now ya'll know that we don't have much to eat." Granny Smith's mother continued.

A few seeds clattered onto each of the plates of the ponies, putting a much rather disappointed face on the green mare. Outside the window, Slenderman watched the entire thing unfold and knew what was going to happen next.

**Hours later...**

Granny Smith walked out of the house in silence with Slenderman waiting outside the whole time. He slowly and quietly followed in complete silence behind the green mare.

The mare walked inside the forest shaking a little as it was in the middle of the night.

"There's got to be something to eat in here..." she muttered as she looked around the creepy forest.

_"Zap apples."_ Slenderman thought, knowing what was going to happen next.

Granny Smith walked on as Slenderman followed right behind her in the shadows. It was in the middle of the night and it was perfect. Nothing could detect him at all.

Slenderman watched Granny Smith go hoof by hoof and spotted the zap apples trees. With joy in her eyes, Slenderman watched the green mare quickly pick out the apples and placed it in her bag.

_"And then..."_ Slenderman thought as he watched on.

A growl behind Granny Smith scared her, dropping some apples from her hoof.

_"Timberwolves..."_


	2. Chapter 2: Aging a Granny Smith

**Chapter 2: Aging a Granny Smith**

The timberwolves' growls increased as more than just a pair appeared from behind the thick trees. Granny Smith had terror in her eyes as the wolves got closer and closer.

_"Run..."_ Slenderman thought as Granny Smith looked around frantically.

Suddenly, she bolted with the timberwolves right behind her tail. A timberwolf was close and attempted to take a bite out of Granny Smith. Slenderman could see that the timberwolf could actually bite her. With a quick relax with his tentacles, Slenderman knocked the timberwolf's snout to the side.

The bite became unsuccessful and barely bit her. As Granny Smith sprinted out of the forest, Slenderman stuck out of his tentacles behind the pack, tripping many wolves. Instead of the wolves chasing Granny Smith any further, they looked back - giving enough time what the green mare would do.

Granny Smith grabbed a pot and began to bang a hanging cauldron with all her might. With the wolves confused of their tripped comrades, they got confused even more and shocked with the obnoxious loud noise from Granny Smith. The noise sounded exactly like a tall slender creature that had a bloody story behind it.

Knowing to stay away, the timberwolves backed away slowly from the trees and disappeared as Granny Smith's parents opened the door.

"Granny Smith, what are you doing at this hour?" Granny Smith's mother asked.

Slenderman walked near to the edge of the Everfree Forest and watched the scene unfold itself.

"I've got something in the forest, Mum'!" Granny Smith said, getting the zap apple from her bag. "This!"

The bright multi-colored apple glistened it's colors as Slenderman's head exploded trying to comprehend it.

Zap apples.

Never he had seen them in the Everfree Forest before. How did they appear?

Slenderman walked back deep into the forest to where the zap apples were. With each long stride, Slenderman was before the tall trees that bore the colorful fruit.

_"Why haven't I seen the zap apples before?"_ Slenderman thought to himself as he easily picked an apple.

By being so tall, he could just raise his hand and pick it. With the colorful apple in his pale white hands, the apple seem to grow a bit brighter next to his black suit and skin.

Slenderman naturally wiped the apple near his shoulder and brought the apple to where his mouth would've been. The fruit collided with Slenderman's curved groove of the area of the mouth. Looking down at the fruit, Slenderman crushed the fruit, turning it instantly into pulp with his sheer strength of his hands. He learned that he possessed powerful strength that came with the darkness.

Looking back at trees, the zap apples would just be a mystery like him. Never to know the origin and unknown forever.

Walking away from the zap apple trees, Slenderman walked to the edge of the Everfree Forest and saw the light go off in the house. He then used the shadows to maneuver quickly to the house and looked into the window. Slenderman could see the Smith family sleeping soundly - all except Granny Smith.

Granny Smith looked up to the ceiling and looked to be thinking. However, her train of thought broke as she felt that something was watching him. She looked over to the window and saw nothing. Just the darkened forest.

Sighing and closing her eyes, she would have to wait until morning.

As she closed her eyes, Slenderman appeared back in the window and placed his hand against it.

Should he reveal himself to Granny Smith?

It's been so long since he ever had a conversation with anything.

For the rest of the night, Slenderman stared the sleeping family. Little did he know that he was giving Granny Smith a feeling that something was watching.

* * *

**The next morning...**

Granny Smith's father dug a hole in the fertile ground and Granny Smith placed a seed - a zap apple seed to be exact in the hole. Her father covered it as the whole time, Slenderman was watching them from the edge of the forest.

Instantly, great bolts of lightning above struck the places where the zap apple trees were planted and grew in less than a second. Great groves of leaves of the trees sprouted up as Granny Smithy were now on top of the trees.

From faraway, Granny Smith started to laugh as her father started to chuckle. Slenderman watched on and wanted to laugh also, but how? He forgotten how to laugh towards a funny and cheerful moment. He only knew how to laugh while killing.

Killing for the thirst of blood.

The zap apple trees were standing tall and strong in vast clusters as the magical zap apples slowly grew small buds. As that happened, Slenderman decided that tonight he would do something that risked the lives of the ponies.

* * *

**Many hours later...**

It was the middle of the night. There was no sign of the moon. Just the pure darkness, a lone house, and the monster of the Everfree Forest.

Slenderman had watched the Smith family for the past days and felt that he shouldn't interfere. But another part of him yearned to show himself. It was been more than a thousand years ever since he ever talked to anything.

Slenderman's long legs blended with the darkness as his upper body did the same. Soon, his whole form was camouflaged perfectly. Perfect enough...

_To kill in silence..._

The monster of the forest slowly walked up to the door and began to place his hand on the doorknob. His hands looked gigantic compared to the small knob. With his hand inches away from the knob, Slenderman stopped to calm himself down. The urge of breaking the house apart and killing the family suddenly focused into his mind.

The image of blood crawling onto the floor and up to the ceiling accompanied the idea even more of slaughtering them. Even better, he could just stand there and slowly kill them.

_One_

_by_

_one..._

Slenderman's mind suddenly went into a fit of static as the voice came into him.

_"Kill them..."_

Slenderman looked up and saw that he was somehow inside the house.

_"Wh-wha-No!"_ Slenderman thought as his mind went hazy in pure static.

He felt a drop of blood coming out where his eye would be and lunged towards the bedroom of the Smiths. In complete silence, Slenderman felt himself dragged towards the sleeping ponies.

_"You know what to do..."_ the insane voice said inside his head.

Slenderman's grim fingers went towards sleeping Granny Smith's head and stopped just before he did the unforgivable. He was about to kill a whole innocent family. His fingers and hand trembled as more blood from his eyes slowly slid down, making a grievous mark on the way down his face.

_"No..."_ Slenderman said as he made an effort to not to lay a finger on her. _"Just no..."_

He slowly backed away as more blood from his eyes streamed down. Not even making a sound of crying, Slenderman knew he couldn't control it at all. Even approaching this house was a very unintelligent move. He grasped his fingers around his head as it slowly started to crack. Tentacles he could barely control started to sprout up.

The voice became absent as a clash of lightning erupted from the sky above.

***CRASH***

A loud clap of thunder roared throughout the dark skies as it filled with bright light inside the house. All the Smiths woke up in shock as Slenderman tried to control himself. Still hidden in the dark, nopony could see him.

"What happened?" Granny Smith's mother asked.

"Ju-just lightning." Granny Smith's father replied. "Nothin' much."

Granny Smith also woke up with a shock and saw a figure in the darkness in front of her.

"Hello?" the green mare asked as she squinted to see what was in front of her.

Another crash of lightning came, illuminating the dark room with Slenderman in it. Just for a second - a split second, Granny Smith saw a long slender black figure. As soon as the lightning crashed again, it was gone.

Confused and in fear if what she saw was actually was, Granny Smith cowered into her covers as the rain pattered on the house. Outside, Slenderman looked into the window watching her, hidden well with the shadows.

The rumble of thunder deep in the clouds accompanied the downpour of the beautiful rain.

The blood and rain water mixed together as Slenderman placed his hand on the window and thought on what he had almost done.

_"If I killed her... No Applejack..."_ Slenderman thought as he saw Granny Smith jump out of bed. _"No... Ponyville..."_

After more than three thousand years of thinking. Hiding was the best. He had to disappear. He had to hide - even if it took eternity.

* * *

Slenderman watched the hard work the Smiths placed in their zap apples. He watched Granny Smith working on perfecting her jam. Watching ridiculous ideas on making the jam, Slenderman knew that Granny Smith's ways were flawless. Something told him that everything she did unfolded the future. Soon, Ponyville would be born.

The monster of the forest watched the green mare paint pink polka dots on the walls as a brew was mixing in a cauldron. And giving a talk to glass jars to talking to the bees, Slenderman himself slowly knew how to make the jam himself.

When he had the time to himself deep in the forest, Slenderman would get a fire going and follow the necessary steps. By not having pink paint, he hoped that animal blood would be a perfect substitute. That however did not work. The jam somehow caught his suit on fire and burnt it off. His skin was perfectly fine as his regeneration regenerated his suit back. The bees would not like him and died instantly he sang a tune.

He never tried it again.

The glass jars somehow got the best of him as he tried to lecture them using Granny Smith's words. He would break them in the end and the Smith family would soon catch on of who stealing the glass jars.

In less than a year, Ponyville grew and grew, leaving Slenderman much more depressed that a civilization growing right in front of him. He hoped that one day he could control his bloodlust - the only thing he hoped. He didn't care on what he looked like. He just wanted to touch something living that embraced him.

To the railroad track installment to the building of the Town Hall, Slenderman watched day by day the growth of the small village.

Slenderman even watched every single Apple Family Reunion.

He remembered the sunny day the relatives came over and did fun events. Things such as the seven-legged race to the obstacle course, Slenderman watched the happy faces of the ponies and felt sad.

Just what made the ponies happy?

He wanted to run out and join them, but that would certainly be a horrific scene. When it came to the picture, Slenderman managed and hoped that he got in the frame.

"Ready, everypony?" the pony behind the camera asked.

In front of the big red barn, the Apple family was small. But with the future knowledge, Slenderman knew that it would grow in size. On the edge of the forest, he hoped that he at least got in the frame. He wanted to because he wanted to share a little bit of his moment with the family he watched grow up.

Nopony would know, just him. And he wanted to keep it that way.

With many reunions to come, Slenderman felt himself to be the part of the family. He watched Applejack born along with Big Macintosh. Slenderman considered to be a part of the Apples.

And he wanted to have that thought until the end of time.

_To be Continued._

* * *

**A/N: In FimFiction, I placed 'End' at the end of this chapter. xD Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Sorry if it's short!**


	3. Chapter 3: With No Eyes, Always Watching

**Chapter 3: With No Eyes, Always Watching**

Slenderman had been at the moment of Big Macintosh's birth. In fact, he was now always watching the family as much as he could. He felt to be part of the family.

Now, many reunions had passed to the point where Slenderman knew everypony in the family's name. But the two he was interested in most was Albany Beauty and Aceymac; Applejack's parents.

Something in his mind had no idea where Big Macintosh and Applejack's parents were in his broken memory. Something was very different about them. Albany Beauty was a gorgeous red mare. Big Macintosh got most of his traits from her. Every single time he saw her though, Slenderman would just become very paranoid. And also with her husband.

Aceymac had a golden coat like Applejack and was a very proud stallion. A strange trait he had was having little bits of red on his coat.

The monster of the Everfree watched Big Macintosh grow up to be a strong colt foal as Applejack was born. He could remember the joyous faces of each family member as cries of happiness filled the air. But an uneasy feeling would overwhelm Slenderman the longer he looked at Aceymac and Albany Beauty. Something seemed to be out of place for them.

Aceymac was a country pony that married a gorgeous mare with the name of Albany Beauty. Even with differences, they married and now lived on the far.

Something was kind of fishy, but Slenderman didn't know exactly what.

But nonetheless, he cared for them, just like every living thing. He knew anything in his hand were destroyed and killed. But he had a heart - at least _thought_ he had one. Only from a far could he just not feel like a monster. Was he truly a monster?

Sadly, some questions never become answered.

Slenderman had to be careful and not venture far from the Everfree Forest. At times, he had to stay back when some of the Apples were away. All he could do was to sit back and watch as the days go by. A day passed by each day as weeks turned into months. In Slenderman's eyes, it all seemed instant as he saw all the ponies grow up.

They changed.

He didn't.

Even his suit didn't age and get dirty, which confused him a lot. It seemed like his suit was now a sole part of him. There wasn't much use for it. It just made him look sharp.

He had tried to take it off, but if he did, it would just regenerate. Ripping it to shreds or that one time of making zap apple jam, his suit would just keep on reappearing. Not that he minded it, it was snug and comfortable.

By now, Big Macintosh had just learned to run and Applejack could crawl and somehow walk. Slenderman couldn't help himself but watch them as hours passed by. To him, this was the purpose of his life. There wasn't anything to do but watch. All living things in the forest would stay away and never come in contact. Only hushed silence of the animals in the forest was accompanied as Slenderman approached their vicinity.

Nothing came to him. Only he came to them.

It was just a normal beautiful day as Slenderman just did his usual thing. Watching the Apple family. Time was nothing to him and never knew what day, month, day, or even what year it was.

But he did know the dates of the Apple Family reunions along with Big Macintosh and Applejack's birthday.

A bunch of murmurs were heard as another Apple Family reunion was taking place. Many ponies came into the farm as others came out of the house. Hugs were exchanged as laughs did also. Conversations started as Slenderman watched each pony from the edge of the forest.

The reunion started as usual - without him. Slenderman saw Granny Smith hug Apple Rose as little Big Macintosh and Applejack were accompanied by Aceymac and Albany Beauty. It was such a joyous family.

Many events passed as Slenderman got drawn towards the 'apple-fritters making part' of the reunion. Something told him something was going to happen. As he got near, he observed a grayish stallion with a red mane working on the fritters.

"Where did the all the apple fritters go?" the stallion asked out loud before a noise came underneath the table.

The stallion looked underneath the table to see a little orange foal with two plates along with half-eaten apple fritters around her.

"I'm Applejack! More apple fwitter?" the little foal Applejack said.

The stallion gave a smile and chuckled at the lil' foal. Slenderman remembered something in the future about this, but his brain gave out as the memory faded away.

He grimaced a little to forget such an important thought, but kept his cool. He couldn't let his emotions get the best of him and lash it out on the ponies.

But he knew that Applejack would become a strong young mare. And the thing that got him was what was going to happen afterwards. What did the future hold?

Only time would tell.

As the reunion went on, Slenderman couldn't help himself but try to attempt to take an apple fritter. He knew he couldn't eat it, but he just wanted to see it and handle it.

"Alright everypony!" a mare's voice said. "Time for the relay race!"

A bunch of ponies from the fritter stand were talking and began to make their way towards it. Checking if the coast was clear, Slenderman stepped out from the forest and approached the stand of the apple fritters. One of his tentacles popped out of his back and assisted him in grabbing a single apple fritter. He dropped the beautiful hoof-made apple fritter into his hand as it's warmth dwelled on it. This was the closest he could be to feel warmth.

As he was about to go back, he heard a noise underneath the table. Looking towards it, the table jumped out and a red figure scurried out.

It was Big Macintosh.

He wasn't that 'big', but he was a young colt. His red coat went out from under the table as he grabbed a few fritters before realizing that some_thing_ not somepony, was watching him.

He looked to his side to see a white creature in a suit staring at him. Before he could shout, Slenderman brought a finger where his mouth and would be and gave a universal sound of silence.

_"Shhh..."_

Big Macintosh nodded frantically as he blinked his eyes multiple times. As he did, within a blink of an eye, the creature was gone. The red colt dropped the apple fritters from his mouth and started to panic a little.

What should he do? Tell somepony? His parents? Who?

He then shook his head because no pony would believe him. He would just have to keep his mouth shut and never speak of what he saw.

* * *

Years have no passed ever since that reunion. Big Macintosh grew into a stronger colt as he could now do the daily chores much easily than before. Barely saying a word to anypony, Slenderman knew he was the reason why he became such a quiet pony. Applejack also grew as Apple Bloom was born.

That was a momentous moment of a birth on a monstrous scale of biblical proportions.

Maybe not.

But it seemed like that with every moment to Slenderman.

He could see that Albany Beauty and Aceymac along with Applejack, Big Macintosh, and Granny Smith were very cheerful to see a new edition to the family. A new life in the world is something that he had to think about.

But what about him?

Anytime he thought of anything, he would always question his existence.

With Big Macintosh giving a hoof to the farm, Applejack and Apple Bloom were already growing rather quickly. Soon, the little filly could walk and just gargle nonsense. But nonetheless, he knew how she was going to be when she grew up.

"Hey, Big Macintosh!" Applejack said, trotting beside the red colt. "Can I try?"

It was a bright sunny day, either it be rain or shine, it was work on the farm. Applejack looked up to her older brother in eagerness to help.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

Big Macintosh shook his head and kept on plowing, leaving his little sister enraged. As she started to snort from her nostrils, she calmed down as a foal's cry was heard in the house.

"Waaaah!"

With a smile upon young Applejack's face, she sprinted into the house to see her young sister crying. In Albany Beauty's hooves, Apple Bloom was bawling as Albany tried to calm her down.

She hummed a soft tune that easily calmed foal Apple Bloom down. Applejack's face was lit up in delight to help, but saw that her mother didn't need it. About to walk away with her head down, Albany spoke up.

"Applejack dear, can you fetch me Apple Bloom's bottle?" she whispered, pointing her heads towards a milk bottle.

Applejack's face went into delight again and zipped to the bottle to get it.

And right by the window, Slenderman was watching as always. Even without any eyes, he could see anything clear as day - even in the sheer darkness of the night.

He started to think of his mother - or at least have the thought of having a mother. All he could imagine was having a mother by her side, smiling always.

"Can I feed her, ma'?" Applejack whispered as Albany looked over to her.

She smiled warmly and gave the end of the bottle to Applejack, who gladly held it.

Just the smiles made Slenderman a bit angry. How could he smile? He didn't have face, a mind, and was just crazy. He wanted to smile just like them. With that thought, his slender fingers started to clench as a blood tear drop began to slowly slide down his face.

"Hey, ya'll!" a stallion's voice said as he came in.

Slenderman looked towards the door where Aceymac stood, He walked over to his wife and pecked a kiss on her cheek as he looked towards their baby.

"Hey wittle Apple Bwoom!" he said as Apple Bloom was now sleeping soundly.

He looked towards Applejack and kissed her on the head,

"And ya' too, sugar!" the stallion said with enthusiasm.

"What are you doing deary?" Albany Beauty asked. "Working on the field?"

"EEEYUP!" Aceymac said proudly. "Big Macintosh can actually handle a field on his own! So less work for me!" he joked.

Albany Beauty and Applejack laughed silently as Apple Bloom slept on. Somehow, she wouldn't wake up no matter _how_ her father was. As long it was her father, she _never_ wakes up.

"I'll be off!" the stallion said, gulping down a glass of water.

"Be careful, dear!" Albany Beauty said quietly so she didn't wake Apple Bloom up.

He nodded as he exited out, giving a bright smile.

The rate of blood continued to flow as Slenderman's fists gripped even tighter to the point his _skin_started to crack.

Clouds suddenly slowly started to form above as thunder clashed softly high in the sky. As the clouds got closer and closer, a downpour ensued. The bright sunlight was no more as the sun was shielded instantly by the thick dark clouds. The thunder rumbled quietly as the rain followed as it pecked at the ground with each individual drop. All of the sudden, the lightning dropped it's bass as the awesome sound of thunder now rung.

***BOOM***

Applejack was terrified by the sudden change and hugged her mother tightly. Albany Beauty saw her daughter scared and whispered something into her ear. Applejack looked up to her mother and smiled, in which Albany Beauty smiled back.

Slenderman's face started to pour out blood as the lightning crashed again.

_"Kill them..."_ a dark and insane voice said inside Slenderman's head.

"I wonder where your father is though..." Albany Beauty said as she worryingly looked outside the window.

The window she looked at was where Slenderman was _just_ at. The rain landed on the window as visibility was now gone. Big Macintosh walked in rather slowly as he wiped the water from his face.

_"Kill them... That is right!"_ the voice said with a persuasive tone.

"Is he at the farm, Macintosh?" Albany Beauty asked to her son.

"Eeyup."

"With pleasure..." Slenderman said darkly as the blood formed a creepy face on his face.

The blood soon formed eyes on Slenderman's eyes, making him much more creepier than ever. The rain continued to pour down as the lightning crashed. The bright light lit up the scene as his smile got bigger by the moment.

The lightning crashed again, leaving the place Slenderman once stood, gone.

* * *

**A few days later...**

Albany Beauty was sobbing into a handkerchief as a few police-ponies looked horrible. They had their hats off and looked sympathetically towards the crying mare.

"Ma'am, we are still going to search the town again!" a police-pony spoke up as his two buddies nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we are, ma'am!"

"We're giving it our best!"

"Th-thank you." Albany Beauty sniffed as Big Macintosh and Applejack were listening from the stairs beside the living room.

"Where did dad go?" Applejack asked towards her older brother.

"I don't know." Big Macintosh replied with a frown, hearing his mother's cries.

"Do you think he got foal-napped or er, stallion-napped?!" Applejack asked towards her big brother.

"I just don't know, A.J." Big Macintosh said, looking towards her little sister.

She was pestering him with questions, but she was just scared where their father went. Big Macintosh understood as he answered honestly to his little sister.

"Do you mind if we look there again, ma'am?" a police-pony asked.

"N-no, not at all."

"T-thank you, ma'am."

A bunch of hooves clopped on the ground as the three police-ponies went towards the crime scene.

"Let's see what they have, A.J." Big Macintosh whispered. "We can find pops ourselves."

Applejack smiled to her wise older brother and nodded.

"Yeah!"

"Be quiet though, we don't want ma' to see us."

"I know you can do that!" Applejack teased, knowing her brother's quiet nature.

The two Apple siblings easily made their way out the back as the three police-ponies walked towards the farm house.

"You know what we always find, Buckingham! Nothing!"

"Hey, we still have a chance." the one with the name 'Buckingham' replied. "We can't let Mrs. Beauty down."

"Yeah, you're right." the third stallion said. "I hope we find him, it pains me to see Mrs. Albany Beauty cry."

"Me too, brother." Buckingham replied.

The first stallion nodded in agreement as they promised Albany Beauty they were checking again.

"Remember," Buckingham said, "Don't touch anything. Even the slightest movement of the tools can get us offtrack!"

"Yes, sir." the two other stallions replied.

The three ponies entered a quarantined barn that was labeled 'Keep Out'. Big Macintosh and Applejack followed the stallion stealthy and very quietly.

"Look at that, Buckingham..." the first stallion sighed. "No movement of any tools, nothing, nathan, nada!"

"Nothing is touched and boom!- he's gone!" the third stallion exclaimed. "Do you think this is the same one that took the fillies and colts?"

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Heavyweight." the first stallion replied. "Also, how's Featherweight doing?"

"He's doing fine! But ever since the foal-napping of _four_ kids, I've been on somethings to keep me awake! What if it took my Featherweight?!"

"The guy is only taking grown up fillies and colts, man." Buckingham replied.

Applejack and Big Macintosh looked at each other as they were 'grown up fillies and colts'. Colt to Big Macintosh and filly to Applejack though.

"Whatever who the criminal is, I want to bring him to justice!" Heavyweight said.

"But we don't know..." the first stallion said. "_Nopony_ knows..."

Little did the police-ponies know they were being overheard by a colt and filly. The colt and the filly hearing over the police-ponies were also unaware that they were 'heard' also. A figure not that far from the edge of the forest, was watching them.

A figure with no eyes.

That accompanies a blank face.

But the face wasn't blank anymore.

Blood accompanied it. With death by it's side.

**End of Chapter 3**

_To be Continued_


	4. Chapter 4: Blood Red like Albany

**Chapter 4: Blood Red like Albany**

**A few days later...**

There wasn't a sign of Aceymac anymore. It seemed like he was never existed. No evidence, no struggle, just a poof like a fart from a pixie fairy.

Out of all the Apples, Albany Beauty was the one that was struck the most in grief, pain, and sorrow. Her Mac-ee would never just walk out and leave her. A countless boxes of tissues were piled up in Albany Beauty's room as she looked herself in to weep for her husband.

By being a city-mare, Albany knew that Aceymac was a honest and hard-working farmer that was just sweet. He always had a smile on his face, cheering up anypony's day. Every pony in town knew him and_loved_ him.

Why would anyone stallion-nap, or even murder him?

No ransom note, good-bye note, or even a trace of him was found where he was last seen.

"Wahhh!" Albany Beauty balled in sheer tears, being in her room.

She was crying much louder than Apple Bloom, and that was something. When Applejack, Big Macintosh, and even Granny Smith tried to talk to her, Albany would just refuse.

"She's going through a very tough time, kiddies." Granny Smith said, looking at Applejack and Big Macintosh with a strained smile.

Granny Smith now had gray hair that seemed to dominate her mane. Her face was already a bit wrinkled as age took a role.

"Is Pa', alright, Granny?" Applejack asked.

"I hope so, Applejack." Granny Smith said. "I'm just fuzzeled as you are." she said, patting Applejack's head.

* * *

**Inside Albany's room...**

Beauty Albany continued to sob and weep for her dear Mac-ee that somehow suddenly disappeared without a trace. The police ponies, actually all were stunned and shocked of the disappearance and couldn't do anything.

They've searched the town a few towns and managed to send a message of Aceymac to Manehatten, Canterlot, Fillydelphia, and many other cities. All the ponies in town also attempted to search for him, but all they drew was a blank.

Beauty Albany blew her nose into a another tissue, filling it with mucus, snot, boogers, and other things that accompanied the nasal waste. Looking at her work, she wrapped it up and threw the tissue back at the ginormous pile that sat behind her. The waste basket was filled sky high as Albany went for another tissue,

"Oh, where have you gone, deary?!" she exclaimed as her puffed red eyes closed as she blew her nose.

Her voice wasn't lady-like anymore and her voice was now...

Anal nasally...

As she sobbed again and blew her house, lightning crashed outside the home, in which she looked outside. The rain suddenly began to come down in a light drizzle. But then in the distance at the foot of the forest, she saw a pony...

A light brown caramel pony that looked like him...

Aceymac.

* * *

"Big Mac, do you think it's his?" Applejack asked, looking towards her older brother.

"Eeyup."

"He always wears it, right?"

"Eeyup."

Big Macintosh and Applejack looked down at a hat, a cowpony hat. Their father's hat. Aceymac's hat.

"I think you should hold onto to it, A.J." Big Macintosh said, taking the hat by his teeth.

With the hat in his mouth, he placed it on top of Applejack's head, it being_ way_ too big for her. The hat's brim was too wide for Applejack's head. The hat fell down, covering Applejack's face.

Big Macintosh chuckled as Applejack got the hat off.

"It's too big."

"You'll grow into, A.J." Big Macintosh said as Applejack looked into the hat.

"I think you should keep it."

"Why?"

"Well... I think that Pa' would've wanted you to have his hat."

Big Macintosh shook his head as he began to speak.

"Pa' would've wanted _you_ to have his hat." Big Macintosh said. "Besides, brown doesn't suit me well."

Applejack laughed.

"Just what Ma' says!"

Big Macintosh then softly chuckled at the true remark.

"Eeyup." the red colt said. "Now, treasure that hat, A.J. I know Pa' is going to come back someday."

"Ye-yeah!" Applejack said, putting the hat on top of her head.

Since it was too big, it fell over, covering her face. Big Macintosh softly chuckled as Applejack laughed.

Their Pa' would come back someday.

Wouldn't he?

* * *

Albany Beauty raced down the house, her hooves clicking the wooden stairs as she raced out. And near the foot of the stairs Granny Smith sat sleeping in a rocking chair with lil' Apple Bloom by her side,

Apple Bloom sucked on her pacifier and was particularly quiet as Granny Smith snored loudly.

"Schnoodle the doodle!" Granny Smith exclaimed in her sleep.

Apple Bloom stared at the ceiling and at her sides as Albany Beauty zipped past her. Apple Bloom looked at her running mother, who was bolting out of the house.

The thunder rumbled softly as the rain intensified. Only the sound of the clock ticking, Granny Smith's snoring, and Apple Bloom sucking on her pacifier was heard. The rain made contact with the roof, making a pitter-patter sound.

Albany Beauty ran towards the forest as she saw the figure of her husband standing right at the foot of the forest.

"Aceymac! Honey! Is that you?!" the city mare exclaimed as the visibility became pour due to the rain.

The figure soon began to slowly move towards into the forest, in which Albany sprinted into.

"Dear! Come back!"

As the lightning crashed and flashed, a pale and white figure wearing a suit and tie appeared a few hundred feet away from the red mare. Standing tall and emotionless, it craned it's neck so it's head went towards it's shoulders. A drop of blood suddenly appeared from it's eyes. The lightning crashed again, the monster now closer to Albany Beauty.

As the rain continued on, Albany Beauty went deeper into the Everfree Forest... with a monster that lived in it right behind her.

* * *

Albany Beauty began to pant as she sprinted after her husband. The rain wet her clothes and mane, making her clothes slightly heavy and bringing the mane down. In the thick forest, the rain seemed to be softer as the sheer thickness of the trees stopped the water from touching the ground.

"Aceymac?!" Albany Beauty called out as she lost him. "Where are you?"

The forest was silent, only the thunder and rain making noise as Albany Beauty slowed her steps. Breathing heavily, lost and confused - she had no idea where she was.

"M-mother of Celestia, where am I?" Albany Beauty cried out as she looked around her.

One of her hooves got stuck in the dirt, in which she screamed in reaction.

"Argh! Dirt! Wet dirt!" Albany Beauty screamed as the wet soil tainted her beautiful skin. "No! No, no, n-"

She immediately stopped as her felt something looking at her. Silence claimed her mouth as the rain quietly pattered on the trees' thick leaves. With a heavy atmosphere around her, Albany forced herself to look back.

Nothing.

The tall and grim trees overshadowed the terrified mare as she felt something appear behind her back. With that, she looked back.

Nothing again.

"H-hello?" Albany Beauty asked weakly. "Anypony there?"

Silence greeted her again as an odd draft came from behind. Slowly turning her head, Albany Beauty saw something the size of a head nearby a trunk of a tree.

_Could it be?_

"Aceymac!" Albany Beauty said rather quite loudly. "Sweetie! You're fine!" she said as Aceymac's head was around a tree trunk.

"Thank Celestia that you're fi-EEEEEKKK!"

As Albany Beauty looked around the trunk, Aceymac's head to be exact, stared lifelessly into Albany Beauty's eyes. The neck and body were completely gone. The pool of blood by Aceymac's head was dry. A pool of blood rested below Aceymac's neck.

Albany Beauty shuddered and began to sob to see what happened to her husband. Her teary eyes soon left Aceymac's and went towards his neck. The dry blood had left a trail towards a large rock, in which a horrifying scene was seen.

Aceymac's body laid cut open and mauled. The intestines, heart, and kidneys were still intact as blood was everywhere. The nearby trees had blood on it, a radius around the dead body of Aceymac.

"Wh-what did they do to you?!" Albany Beauty screamed as her tears streamed down her eyes.

His legs were in many pieces. The hoof was only attached to pieces left of his body. Holes seemed to be in as blood covered his feet. Bloody lungs on the opposite sides of the rocks, seeming as if it was forcibly ripped open. Blood stains tattered some distance away as Albany Beauty began to break down and continue to sob.

The spinal cord was snapped in half and pierced Aceymac's heart. The headless body along with the gruesome things just shattered Albany's heart.

Who could've done this?

Behind her, the whole time; Slenderman was watching. As he always has been - more than a few thousand years.

* * *

**Some time ago...**

Exiting out of the house, Aceymac whistled a catchy tune as he made towards his shed.

"Hey, Big Macintosh, I'll be in the shed, ya' got that?" Aceymac called out to his son.

"Eeyup."

"Alrighty'!"

Aceymac walked across the field to the small farm that held all the tools and supplies for repairing and other necessary things. Hammers, screws, and many other things, he was well prepared to fix anything up.

But the reason why he was in there was to resume working on a small little project - a small competition against Magnum, a friend. Magnum and Pearl were a lovely couple with a daughter named Rarity. They also just had a new foal, by the name of Sweetie Belle.

Aceymac thought it would be perfect for Applejack and Apple Bloom having playdates with Rarity and Sweetie Belle. But, Apple Bloom would have to be a wee bit older until that happened. Farm life was tough, and Applejack and Sweetie Belle needed somepony to play with. But Big Macintosh needed a friend also, but no other colt seemed to pop up.

Magnum chose the potato while Aceymac chose his personal favorite - apples.

_"You see, Acey, my boy, the potato can discharge a good amount of energy using this do-hickory thing-a-mo-bobber!" Magnum exclaimed._

_Aceymac and Magnum were sitting in Aceymac's shack as Magnum demonstrated his project._

_"Ya' mean a light bulb?"_

_"Silly Aceymac, you with your wild imagination... I call it, Lightning Glass 7000!_

_"It's a light bulb..." Aceymac said. "And 7000? Why a random number?"_

_"Because 7 is the number of letters in 'potato'!"_

_"What? No? I'm not that educated, and I know that there isn't 7 letters in 'potato'."_

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." Magnum said, sighing._

_He placed his arm around Aceymac and looked up in the air._

_"You see all those stars in the air, Aceymac?"_

_"Stars? We're still inside the shed, Magnum. And all I see are wood grains. And 'air'?!"_

_"My point exactly, Aceymac! Potatoes were made by the stars of Crimson!"_

Aceymac chuckled at Magnum's ramblings and wondered what he was doing right now. With his potato and _Lightning Glass 7000_, he said he could conquer the world. Even a little bit insane, he was a good friend.

The thunder suddenly clapped as rain followed immediately. A downpour ensued as a giant draft came inside the shack. The tools always lifted from the work table as Aceymac placed his hoof on his hat so that it didn't fly off.

"Good lordy, that's a gust!"

Aceymac fumbled in the shack as forced himself through the sudden gale of winds. To walk, he placed his hoof down, making his hat fly off into the sky.

"Aw, I liked that hat!" he said as he saw the hat go up high in the sky. "But I have to make my way back..."

As the winds and rain suddenly got stronger, lightning crashed as he felt his vision impaired by some unknown force. Aceymac tripped and landed on the ground pretty hard. The thick mud covered him but was soon washed away as he tried to escape.

Black streaks seemed to be in his vision as the stallion managed to open his eyes. As he looked around, he saw something on two hooves. Standing tall and wearing a suit. Black tentacles from it's back blocked the way towards his home.

He was trapped.

Aceymac's brain just shouted one: _Run._

With that, he bolted into the place behind him - the Everfree Forest.


	5. Chapter 5: A Few Mane Problems

**Chapter 5: A Few Mane Problems**

The next few days, Ponyville was in panic. Albany Beauty was last seen by the Apple Family, crying in her bedroom. Another pony mysteriously disappeared yet again by the hooves of an anonymous pony or ponies. With Aceymac and four other children, Ponyville was in a state of depression. The streets were empty, shops were closed, and windows were shut. Doors were never opened to anypony as they were locked tightly.

High up in her clubhouse, Applejack looked out of the window and heard the town dead silent. Normally, even from deep inside the orchard she would hear the bustling noise. The wind softly picked up as the trees bearing luscious red fruit swayed gently with the breeze. From the white fluffy cloud, Celestia's sun shined brightly as Applejack slumped inside her empty clubhouse.

"Where's Mum and Pa'?" Applejack asked herself as her eyes looked down on the floor.

She observed the beautiful texture of the wood as it gracefully went horizontal with each plank. The planks were a bit rough as it wasn't sand-papered much. Applejack sighed as she looked out from her clubhouse and saw Big Macintosh working all the fields on his own. Sweat dripped from his head as his leg struggled to move on by each step.

Each step looked tiring from the next as Applejack watched on.

She really wanted to help him, but Big Macintosh would say 'no' as usual. By getting a bit older, Applejack understood why Big Mac would refuse help. Big Macintosh wanted to at least keep up at the pace of his father so that we could help out the family as much as he could.

Applejack remembered her father's bright face and her mother's beautiful ones. She closed her eyes as she whispered a few words to herself.

"Please come back... Mum and Pa'..." she whispered.

* * *

The dark night fell upon Ponyville as well as rest of Equestria. The bright and beautiful moon shined as it was now it's time for the night. As almost all ponies slept with only one eye closed, two figures with dark cloaks from the edge of the Everfree whispered as they overlooked the houses.

"Look, which house is it, kid?" a deep rough voice asked into a bag.

Under the hood, the first figure glared a look into a large brown potato sack.

A little filly that had a grayish blue coat had a large piece of tape stuck to her mouth as the two figures impatiently waited for the filly to point where she lived. Instead, she was trembling in fear as the second figure began to speak.

"Alright... Look... 'Flitter', is it?" the second figure asked, his voice much gentle than the first one.

The filly named Flitter nodded as her cute pink bow that was on her mane followed. Her wings quivered time to time as dirt covered her from days' captive.

"You'll be safe if you point to where you live." the second stallion said gently with a calm tone. "I'm not going to hurt you."

It seemed that Flitter didn't believe it as she cowered inside the bag, earning a sigh from the first stallion.

"Well, they're not speaking shit." he said as he closed the fairly large bag.

"I know man," the second stallion said. "We really need the money and it's only a matter of time before we get caught."

"_Caught_?" the first stallion asked. "What do you mean we're going to get caught? We're not going to get-"

"And that attitude gets you caught." the second stallion hushed as he cut the first stallion off. "Also, keep your voice low, the last thing we want is to get caught."

The first stallion nodded his head a bit bitterly at his partner, but understood.

"So any response from the other kids?" the second stallion asked.

"Naw, nothing from them, Wax." the first stallion whispered as the two went back into the forest.

Wax then picked up the bag with Flitter in it and joined the second stallion.

"But there's this 'Rarity' bitch. She whines and has the vocabulary of a snobby Canterlot mare." the second stallion said pretty annoyingly. "She argues like a full grown spoiled mare."

Wax kind of looked at his partner with a shocked looked and nodded a bit.

The trees in the Everfree were none like other in existence in all of Equestria. It loomed over the two stallions as very muffled sounds from Flitter came from the bag. The second stallion continued on.

"This is the shit she says; 'What? ME? _Whining_?!'. " the second stallion said, rudely impersonating this 'Rarity'.

Wax looked at his pal and sadly shook his head.

" 'This is _whining_!' " the second stallion said with a very annoying and shrilly voice.

Wax winced at his accomplice's voice and dropped the bag from his mouth.

"_Never!_" Wax silently screamed. "DO THAT EVER AGAIN, WANE!"

"Hey, you dropped her." Wane said, ignoring Wax's outburst, pointing his hoof at it.

"What?" Wax asked.

He then looked down and saw Flitter fumbling in the bag.

"Oh shit! No!" Wax said as he lifted up the bag for it to be a comfortable position for the filly in the sack.

His hooves opened up the bag to see Flitter starting to tear up with a bump on her head. The sounds from her taped mouth seemed to intensify as Wax was beginning to freak out.

"Shh!" Wax said down into the bag as Wane looked up at the sky.

" 'I'm not going to hurt you.' "Wane said, repeating the words Wax said earlier. "Say, who said that?"

Wax ignored and wanted Flitter not to make much noise.

"Hey, sorry what I did, Flitter!" Wane said as Flitter's eyes began to water even more.

The sounds from her mouth began to get louder as Wane droned on.

"Ah, and what were we going to say on the ransom note?" Wane asked as he looked at his hoof, inspecting it.

Wax continued to hush to keep Flitter quiet as she got louder. Wane on the other hoof, continued to talk.

" _100% give back guaranteed?_ What are we, merchants?" Wane asked as Wax was doing his best to calm Flitter down.

"Look, we have cookies back in the cave!" Wax said as Flitter's expression of crying seemed to die down.

"What are we now? Pedophiles coaxing little fillies with sweet treats?"

"Shut up, Wane!" Wax spat towards the droning stallion with an evil glare.

He looked back at Flitter with kind eyes and a soft gentle voice.

"How about that?"

Flitter's body shook even more and cowered down deeper into the bag.

"My, my, you screwed up." Wane commented.

"Shut it." Wax replied.

"Screwed up as in rubber breaking."

"_Shut_ up."

"Like a condom."

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"

* * *

**About a minute later...**

Wax and Wane approached a somewhat large cave as Wane had the bag in his mouth. The cave's gray dull color blended nicely with the forest's depressing atmosphere - a perfect hiding place.

"Say, have you got the names of the other two?" Wax asked towards his partner.

"Gshnn dnnnu." Wane replied.

"Proper language, _please_." Wax said.

Wane softly placed the bag down and answered the question Wax asked.

"_Yeees_, _nooo_." he said, picking up the bag with his mouth again.

Wax's face seemed to turn a bright red as Wane walked deeper into the cave with Flitter, who was still in the bag, carrying it with his mouth. Taking a deep breath, the color resided from his face and walked into the cave. Wane approached a large metal cage and gently placed the bag with Flitter in it.

"Hey Flitter!" a voice came from beside her cage.

A dark gray earth pony colt with a sliver blue mane went up to the bars of his cage and watched Flitter come out of the brown bag. Flitter slowly crawled out with the tape on her mouth as her wings finally stretched. Her face was covered with dirt tainting her coat. A bump also resided on her head.

"Are you alri-"

The colt stopped his words as he saw a large bump on Flitter's head and also her other terrible conditions.

"Hey you morons!" the colt said, directing his words towards Wax and Wane.

"What, kid?" Wax asked boringly as he had a small paper bag in his hooves.

"What did you do with Flitter?"

"He's Thunderlane." Wane said as he took off his cloak.

Wane had a disgusting gray coat like a dumb rock. He had a stupid black mane that seemed to derp and fall. Wax on the other hoof was a dirty black coat with a horrible gray mane.

"I asked what you did when them, fuckers!" Thunderlane spat.

Wax and Wane was surprised by the colt's language and stared at him.

"Di-did we teach him a few words that isn't right for his age?" Wax asked with a worried look.

"11/10 for observation dumb shit." Wane said.

Wax glared at Wane as Wane gave his partner a puzzled look.

"What?"

"Anyway..." Wax said, face-hooving himself. "What are the other name of these fillies and colt?"

"Like I said, there's that 'Rarity' bitch." Wane said pointing towards the cage next to Thunderlane.

"Who are you calling such a horrible and offending name?" a very lady like mare's voice asked.

A white unicorn with a purple mane stood close to the bars of her cage as she snorted. Her mane was curved in such a way that it 'hooked' out.

"That's her." Wane said. "I try not to associate with her." he added, whispering towards Wax.

"Okay..." Wax said, looking at the foalnapped fillies and colts.

He looked towards Flitter who was in a pitiful condition and then at an enraged colt and an angry unicorn filly.

"And the last one?" Wax asked.

" 'Cheerilee' I think ." Wane said a bit unsure.

Wax looked over at the fourth cage and saw a cerise earth pony filly lying down on the cage.

"Not really 'cheery'." Wane said. "She's been crying a lot."

"I can tell." Wax said, lifting an eyebrow as he heard the soft cries of the filly. "Also, how did you get their names? They normally don't just give their name to us."

"Oh, I have my ways..." Wane said.

**Some days ago...**

_"Alright!" Wane said, standing over the caged colt and fillies. "I would like to ask of you, your names!" he said happily._

_Flitter, Thunderlane, Rarity, and Cheerilee kept their mouths shut and looked towards the ground._

_"Allllllrighty then!" Wane said, stepping out of the area of the cages._

_He exited out as he said a few more things._

_"Be that way!"_

_"Flitter, Rarity, Cheerilee, are you guys okay?" Thunderlane quickly asked as he looked to the three imprisoned fillies._

_"My, what a gentlecolt." Rarity said. "And yes, I am quite fine."_

_"I'm okay." Flitter said as she looked to Thunderlane and then to Rarity._

_She then looked to Cheerilee, who was wiping her tears away._

_"I'm... okay too..." she whispered._

_"AH-HA!" Wane was jumping in, interrupting them. "So THOSE are your names!"_

_Return to present_

Wax then walked over with the paper bag in his mouth and walked over to Flitter's cage.

"I promised!" Wax said cheerily with the paper bag in his hooves. "Cookies!"

As he was close to the cage, Thunderlane stuck his hooves out in the hope to hit him. His stubby arms were too short and couldn't make a mark.

"Classic chocolate chip!" Wax said as he placed the bag inside the cage, giving a bright smile.

Flitter now managed to get the piece of tape off her mouth and curled up into a ball.

"Well... Enjoy!"

"Just what did you do to her, you _fiend_?!" Rarity exclaimed. "I outta rip you from the inside out and mangle your entrails!"

Wax was greatly taken a back from Rarity's statement and gulped. He tried to ignore it, but he was now close enough for Thunderlane to land a strike. Thunderlane's hooves hit at the joint at one of Wax's legs and collapsed him. The place between his knee buckled as Wax face planted on the hard cave floor.

"Ow!" Wax groaned out loud as he landed on his snout. "My leg!"

"DIe!" Rarity cried out from her as her horn lit up.

Many bits of rock around Wax lifted up and began to attack the stallion on the ground. The rocks varied from sand, pebbles, and decently sized rocks.

The sand went into the eyes of Wax as it blinded him painfully.

"AHH! MY EYES!" Wax screamed in pain.

The pebbles came in a wave as the small bits joined in with the pebbles. The pebbles repeatedly attacked Wax's coat as he tried to shield himself using his arms and hooves.

"STOP! THAT HURTS!" Wax said as Rarity began to laugh evilly.

"Eat this you monster!" Rarity said as her magic dropped the rocks from above.

Each rock came down one by one from the air onto Wax's head.

***BONK***

***BINK***

***BONK***

***DONK***

Wane immediately stepped in as he dragged Wax out of the bombardment from Rarity.

"You want a piece of me, you brute!" Rarity called out.

"I'm going to-" Wax said with blind rage.

He lurched forwards but was knocked down by Wane.

"Hey man, '100% give back guaranteed'." Wane said. "We _do_ need the money."

Wax looked towards Wane with puffed red eyes which had sand in them.

"C'mon, _deep_ breath." Wane said as Wax followed his words.

Wax immediately took a deep breath as he relaxed his body.

"Damn..." Wane said. "You can control your anger pretty well."

"Shut it." Wax said coldy, rubbing the sand out of his eyes. "I just _really_ need the money."

"_Really?_" Wane asked. "I don't think going to _Las Pegaus_ is a need."

"Hey, I can win more money there and take care of myself."

Wane looked over to Flitter's cage and made a remark.

"Hmm, that reminds me when a manticore penetrated her trainer." Wane said.

_"Whaaat?!"_

"You know... The scorpian tail."

"Fuck you... I thought you meant _that_..."

"Meant what?"

"Just do a favor and shut your trap. I even think the fillies and colt don't want to hear your bull."


End file.
